


Adorable

by AutisticWriter



Series: Dangan Ronpa Drabbles [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Adorable Fujisaki Chihiro, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, Hugs, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Owada Mondo Swears, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Chihiro is sensitive and sweet, and Mondo loves him.[Prompt 13: “Sometimes I wish I didn’t eat meat.”]





	Adorable

Mondo totally adores Chihiro. He didn’t think he’d ever fall for another guy, especially a guy who crossdresses as a girl and is pretty small for his age and cries over every little thing… but he really does love Chihiro. Ever since he and Chihiro met up that night in the boys’ locker room and Chihiro told him his secret, Mondo was blown away by his bravery, and they’ve spent a lot of time together.

They work out together in the locker room, they sit together in the dining hall and Chihiro sometimes takes Mondo into the library and shows him his favourite books and they sit in Mondo’s bedroom as Chihiro works on this amazing AI called Alter Ego on that broken laptop… yeah, they’re pretty much always together.

And the time they have spent together has only increased since last week, when a bright red Chihiro asked him out and jumped up to give Mondo a kiss on the cheek. So now they even cuddle together in Chihiro’s bed at night and Chihiro sits on Mondo’s lap when they eat in the dining hall, and, basically, it’s almost impossible to find them apart.

What with the amount of time he has spent with Chihiro, Mondo knows a lot about his boyfriend. And one thing stands out specifically: Chihiro is fucking adorable.

He’s just so sweet, caring about everyone and always being friendly, and he’s so sensitive.

To the point that, yesterday, when he looked at his katsudon, Chihiro sighed and said, “Sometimes I wish I didn’t eat meat.”

“Why?” Mondo asked.

“Because, well, animals are so sweet, aren’t they?” he said, tears in his eyes.

“You’re fucking adorable, do you know that?” Mondo said, pulling Chihiro into a hug as his boyfriend blushed and (reluctantly) started to eat.


End file.
